These Three Words
by LayleighMarie
Summary: Lilly has had a rough life. Between a dark past, and starting a wrestling career; she vows she will never love a guy again. But when she meets a certain cocky man, can he break down all her walls? And can the both of them learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/N: I do not own any characters except for Lilly and Aaron. Everything is owned by WWE and Vince McMahon. If I owned these characters I would be rich, but obviously I'm not rich and I don't own them. I do not own any places either. **

**Favourite and comment. Remember, no bad comments please!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Life is a battlefield. I mean, you may think that I'm taking it from Jordin Sparks' song "Battlefield"and I am; but to be totally honest, it does kind reflect my life. For me, the physical and emotional twins, as I call them, took a very large toll on my life. From where you stay, it may be 100 times different from what I see. But, thats okay, as we all have different point of views on everyone's story. There was this guy. I'm not gunna go into detail; but he hurt me a lot. Crushed me; is a better word for it. It's kind of sad, I guess, it was a very good thing to learn from, though. I'm not saying what happened was good, either. I'm not going to go into detail. Now, there's this other guy. To be honest, he's stunning -not that I'd ever tell anyone-, but with my past, I would never be able to think like that again, because of that first guy, he was stunning; but, underneath it all he was... totally different... after a while. I know this guy's past too. Total player. Stunning. Beautiful blue eyes. Ripped. And he's like best friends with this total player chick; who also happens to be my ex-best friend.

Now, I have told my new best friend about this, how you say.. crush. She and her boyfriend -who happens to be my best guy friend- think that I "should embrace this opportunity, and use it to my advantage" her words, not mine. It's weird, I know. They're always trying to get me to date, and I feel bad for all the guys I went on blind dates with, 'cause there's nothing wrong with them. They were all completely nice, not one a jerk. I knew they had told them I have a hard time with guys, and I also knew that they had all wondered what had happened with me, but I would never tell them. And it wasn't that I didn't have fun on these "dates", I did, but none of those guys had anything that stood out to me, nothing that could have broken down those walls. Each one of my friends have told me to at least try on these dates, and I do. But like I said none of them have that special something that could break them down. None of them understand that though, I try to tell them that I can't just let anyone in. They need to be special, be trusted, be careful with me, and my heart. After a while, I guess they all got sick of my whining about how they all weren't right. I tell the guys too; "It's not you, it's me, seriously", and each one answers the same, "That's what they all say". And I can't help but feel sick to my stomach, but I know they will find someone; someone that can return their love, their happiness. That person is certainly not me.

Anyways, this other guy, I've only met him once, not by choice, but there was something about him, something different, something that maybe could have gone far enough to break down all the walls, but with his past- sleeping with girls, leaving in the morning, then not even TALKING to them- I knew if I let anything go farther, I would have been.. screwed over, broken even. Because that's the way he plays the game. The way he lives his life. I like to think this is because he's broken, like me. Like something had happened that made him not trust girls. But then I remember what he does, has sex with them I mean, then forgets them. Sometimes I see their sad faces -the girls; some are friends- and I know. I mean, he's slept with like the whole locker room, not including me. 'Cause of this, they all come running to me, to help heal them. Usually, I'm like "We're going to go clubbing, girlies". They're faces are all the same. It's like something has been taken from them. They're faces are filled with blank stares, they are pale, tired. They tell me he makes you feel so special, then once he gets you in bed, and the morning comes, and he's gone. They cry, and he pretends like he didn't do anything. It's kind of frustrating; but still, there's something there, in his glaze, that pulls you in and makes you fell special. It's weird, yet intoxicating.

Me, I don't let people in. Only very few have made it past my ups and downs, my troubles, my worries. And none have ever ruined it. I'm very glad for this. They've all dealt with my ups and downs, my troubles, my worries. I'm not goth, just emotionally and mentally broken. I'm not emo either. I don't cut, and I don't cry in public. Sometimes I have to, but most times I can make it to a bathroom, or a private space. Other times I just hold it in. All my friends are amazing. I love them all to death for dealing with me. They all help me get though everything. Still, sometimes I get a little bit jealous, 'cause they've all got someone, someone special to them. And I know that this is my problem, my reasons for doing this to myself, for not letting anyone else in. But, with my experiences, how can I trust anyone else? This, to all my friends , is quite easy; and that's probably why I don't understand it. I'm not saying I'm stupid, I'm actually pretty smart, both boy, street, and school smart. They say I need to just have sex with this guy, but not to get attached, 'cause I'll get hurt. It's so STUPID! I tell them this, and they shake their heads at me. I don't understand at all how this is supposed to help me; but okay.

Damn, I'm babbling. I should introduce my self. That's what your supposed to do anyways. My name is Lilly Marie Johnson. I was born on August 29 1980 in Los Angeles, California. That makes me 24 years old. I'm a blondie, with intoxicating blue eyes, or so I'm told. Currently, I work with the WWE, meaning I'm a wrestler. I've been wrestling for a year in the WWE, and a year in OVW. If you asked me about my boss, Vince McMahon, I'd have to say he's not actually that scary, even though he seems to be on the T.V. But mostly, I have to say this about Vince, because his daughter, Stephanie McMahon, is one of my best friends. Her boyfriend, Paul Michael Levesque, a.k.a Hunter -my nickname for him- is also one of my best guy friends. I guess you could say I told them they should date. My other best friends Ashley Marie Massaro and Matthew Moore Hardy a.k.a Matt are also together. It's sad, all my friends are dating.. *sigh*. They are my BEST FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD. I've known Matt from way before the WWE, when we lived in North Carolina with my currently single, older, brother, Aaron Carter Johnson. He was the one who told me I should be a wrestler, since I used to watch wrestling at my house with Aaron.

Me, Matt, his brother Jeff, and my brother Aaron all dominated the small, but lively, town of Cameron. North Carolina. Before knowing them, it was hard for me. Seeming as I knew no one, when I moved there after a giant fight with my parents. I was only 18, and I had just graduated school, a few months before. But one I found out that Aaron lived there, he introduced me to Matt and Jeff and their friends; and me and Matt had been best friends ever since. Matt met Ashley when I was 20. They were both training in OVW, and some of their friends said they should go out on a date. So, they did; and when they came back to N.C, it had been 8 months. After that he introduced me and Ashley, and we hit it off. We've been best friends ever since, we even celebrated my 21st (2001) birthday together. When Matt came back he had all these stories to tell. He told me, Aaron and Jeff all these stories, and with one unanonymous descion it was said that I was to be a wrestler. I tried out for OVW, and made it. It was really fun, actually. Traveling was hard though, and I started to miss Aaron. Even though his is older than me, he is like my best friend. When I was younger he helped me escape the house for parties, help me when my little sister was born- did I mention that? I have a younger sister named Ella- but a few years after Ella was born, Aaron left for college. I never found out where he went until now.

It got easier though, as when I was 22 (2002) -after about a year in OVW-, we got called up to start on Smackdown! in the WWE. My first match was me and Ashley against Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson; it was a bra and panties match. Yes, thats right, my first match I had to strip down into just my bra and panties. It didn't go that far though, as me and Ashley only got our tops taken off, and won the match. Of course it was scripted, and we were glad that the producers had enough confidence in us that they let us win our debut match. And we did please them, too. We got huge props from the crowd when we were done. After that, me and Ashley and Candice and Torrie became a huge feud between us. Shortly after, me, Ashley and Matt became friends with Hunter and Steph; and the rest is history.

Of course you're wondering about the two guys, so I'll tell you their names. The first one is Jack Tomlenson, and the second is Randy Orton. Jack and I broke up a long time ago; and Randy and I have only met once... Did I mention he is now friends with my ex- best friend, Melina Perez? You also are probably wondering how we met. It went something like this...

_"Lilly, I want you to meet someone", Paul (who will from now on will me known as 'Hunter') asked me. _

_"Sure, who?" I asked him. We were backstage in the arena, and I was sitting on a crate talking to Ashley._

_"The newest member of Evolution, Randy Orton", Hunter told me, starting to smile. He pointed behind him, and started to laugh. "Oh, great," I thought "It's the dick that like ruined the girls in the locker room". This guy may have been stunning, and amazing in the ring, but he was extremely rude. Me and Ashley both thought so. We were the only girls -besides Steph- who haven't actually slept with him. _

_Forgetting this, and not wanting to seem rude, I got up. He walked towards me. "Hello, Lilly," Randy spoke. His voice was extremely sexy, and it sent shivers down my body. _

_Masking my delight -I've gotten very good at this- I spoke, "Hi, Randy/ Dicki-" Hunter's hand shot up and covered my mouth._

_"Lilly, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Ashley. Play nice," Hunter said. I bit down on his hand. He yelped. "Ow, Lilly!"_

_"Bite me, Hunter. I'm not talking to him," I declared, all while wondering what Hunter needed to talk to Ashley about, and why I couldn't be there. _

_"You don't have to. You can just sit there, and be a... rock," He said, smiling and obviously satisfied with his work. Then he walked with Ashley behind a coridor. _

_I turned towards Randy. "I'm not talking to you," I stated again. _

_I noticed him look into my eyes. He must have seen something in them because his expression changed. He quickly looked away. "I have to go," he said, and stood up to leave, then he stopped. He turned back around. Looking at me once more, he lightly touched my cheek then slid his thumb across my cheekbone, as if wiping away a tear. The last thing I saw before he turned around, was the mixture of pain and sorrow upon his face. I sat there with my mouth hanging open until Hunter came up and wrapped his arms around me. As we sat there -Hunter with his arms around me, my head on his shoulder- I realized what Randy had did. I was crying._


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened?

**A/N: I do not own any characters except for Lilly and Aaron. Everything is owned by WWE and Vince McMahon. If I owned these characters I would be rich, but obviously I'm not rich and I don't own them. I do not own any places either. **

**Favourite and comment. Remember, no bad comments please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2. **

**That was two weeks ago. I've done my best to stay away from him -and I've done pretty damn well but there's always those times when I have to be near him. Like when I'm talking to Hunter, or Ric Flair, or Shawn Michaels, but mostly Hunter. He just walks up, speaks to Hunter, ignores me -even though I know I know he knows I'm there- turns and fixes his eyes on me and says "Oh, hi Lilly. I need to talk to (he quotes) 'Hunter'" Me, I'm just like "Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye, Paul. Bye, What's your name again?" And I walked away. This was the longest conversation, other times I'd seen him and that's it. **

**As I'm thinking of this I hear the door close behind me. **

**"Lilly, I need to talk to you," said the voice. "Lilly," it said, starting to shake me. **

**After a minute I started to come out of my daze. I turned my head to face the voice. "Oh, hi Ashley. What's up?" I spoke, trying to figure out where I was. **_**Hmm. **_**I thought **_**Oh; I'm in my hotel room. **_**I look around the room. The T.V is on, but no sound. The remote is in my hand. I must have been thinking for a while and not moving. **_**Well, duh! **_**I think. I lay back on the bed. **

**"I want to know what happened. Why are you so distant all of a sudden?" she spoke, questioning my earlier acts of ignoring all her questions, and me walking away whenever possible. But, I couldn't now; I was trapped. **

**The only person I told was Hunter and made him promise not to tell anyone. So, I might as well tell her. And I did. **

**"And then he wiped his thumb across my cheekbone. I realized later that I was crying. That's all that happened, Ash," I said. **_**And now he's all I can think about**_** I thought. **

**"Ooh, someone's got a crush...!" she said, interrupting my thoughts. **

**"What?" I said, wondering if I said that aloud. **

**"You just said that he's all you can think about," she said. **_**Crap**_** I thought **_**I did say it out loud. **_

**"What I meant was that I don't understand why he did it? And why his face was completely pained. It was weird. I mean I understand that wipe-across-my-cheekbone. But I have NEVER seen that look on his face before and because of a girl too," I declared, thinking out loud. **

**"I don't either. Maybe he wants to have you in bed? The next notch on his belt?" she said teasingly. **

**"Shut up! He probably does though...I'm just gonna forget like it happened from now though,"**

**"Okay, do you want to be alone?" **

**"Sure," And off she went. **

**Later that night, I'm sitting in the women's locker room waiting for my match with Ashley against Candice -and who knew- Melina. Why her and not Torrie, I have no idea. I don't even know why they're bringing my relationship with Melina into this, or how they even knew we used to be best friends. **

_Knock knock._**There's a knock at the door. **

**"Lilly, it's time," I hear Ashley say. **

**"Okay, " I walk outside, "Why didn't you just come inside?"**

**"I'm saving energy. Now let's go!"**

**"Okay, Ash!"**

**We walk to the waiting area. Are music is going to hit soon. Out of the corner of my eye I see Randy walk past. He's with a girl and they're talking. I watch him as he checks me out; slowly I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow as if to say **_**You're checking me out, yet you're with another girl?**_** He nods smiles and moves on. I shake my head. **

**"Lilly? What's up?" Ashley asks. **

**"Hmm.? Oh, nothing Just thinking about our match." I reply, smiling. **

**"Okay."**

**Our cue to get ready hits. One minute later our music is on. I hear the crowd cheer. We walk out into the light. **

**20 minutes later, I'm back in the locker room showered and dressed; waiting for Ashley to get out of the shower. We had a tough match, but this time we lost. Fists were thrown, kicks were kicked and at one point a chair was involved. Well, kind of. Melina brought a chair into the ring, and then Ashley took it out. As I watched Ashley take the chair out of the ring, Melina knocked me out temporarily with her finisher the California Dream, then pinning me for the win. **

**There's a knock at the door. **

"**Who is it?" I say. No answer. The knock comes again. I go and open the door. "Oh my god. Bring in the cameras!"**

"**Ha. This is for you," Melina says. I know I'm surprised too.**

**"Um, why?" I ask. I'm quite concerned, like she's forgotten everything that's happened between us... Like she's got amnesia, "What made you invite me, after everything that's happened?"**

**"Well, someone wanted me to invite you. I don't know why, but they did. Plus, the whole WWE is going to be there, so I figured I'd invite **_**everyone**_**," she answers.**

**"Who would that be?"**

**"Um... he told me not to tell you,"**

**"We used to be best friends, you can tell me,"**

**She laughs "Fine. It's Randy. He **_**made **_**me invite you,"**

**My mouth drops open, "I'm not going," I say quickly.**

**"Okay. Do you mind if I ask why?"**

**"It's not because of you, if that's what you're asking," I hear noise behind me.**

**"Holy shit," Ashley says. **

**"Um, I gotta go," I say, then walk into the room Ashley just exited. I lock the door behind me once I close it. Outside, I hear voices speaking, and then silence. A door shuts and then footsteps walk towards the bathroom door. **

**"Lilly? Are you okay?" Ashley asks. She tries to open the door, but it's locked. She knocks, "Lilly answer me, please,"**

**"What, Ash? And I'm fine,"**

**"Okay, good. What's wrong?" she asks, "Please come out and talk to me," I think about it for a minute, then walk to the door and open it. I walk over to one of the chairs and sit down. **

**"Well, Melina invited me to her party and I don't know if I want to go," I lie. **

**"Oh. You should go," she says, "Everyone else is and then you don't even have to talk to her. I promise that we will make sure you don't have to talk to her,"**

**"Okay. I'll think about it. But Ash? The weird thing was that when we were talking it seemed for an instant that we were best friends again, like old times," I say, "But then you came into the room..."**

**"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just surprised, I guess," We hear the door open and we immediately stop talking. Candice and Torrie walk through the door. We say hi and goodbye, then grab our bags and go find Matt. Then we leave and go back to the hotel. As soon as I walk into the hotel room, I put down my bags and walk over to the bed. I lay down and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. **

**The**** next morning I walk through the door between my room and Ashley and Matt's room. It's unlocked, and thank God they aren't doing anything. I throw a pillow at them. Slowly, they stir in their sleep. Matt gets up first. **

**"Hmm.. What time is it? Lilly? What time?" he asks. **

**"It's 11:00, Matt. I'd get up now, or you guys won't ever get up today," I smile, "They have pancakes and fruit punch downstairs for breakfast,"**

**"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?" I close my eyes as he gets out of bed, fearing what I might see. Matt tells Ashley to wake up, and they quickly get dressed. He tells us to go now, before we miss out on breakfast. Once we get downstairs and settled Ashley starts to talk. **

**"So, have you decided whether you're coming on Friday, Lil?" she asks.**

**"No, Ash, I fell asleep right away. I was passed out until a while ago, so I had no time to think,"**

"**Okay, but you know I'm going to keep bugging you until you say yes, right?"**

"**I know," I smile and she smiles back. Best friends forever. We sit in silence for a few minutes before Steph and Hunter walk up. They sit down and immediately Steph asks me what happened last night. **

"**What do you mean?" I ask, wondering what she means. **

"**Well, I heard that you and Melina are friends again. Are you?" **

"**No. She just invited me to her party. Who told you that?"**

"**Who told me? Randy did. He must have seen you two talking and laughing- you were laughing right?" I nod in response, "Okay. Yeah, he came up to me and said that I might have competition because you and Melina are friends again,"**

"**Oh, great. He's spreading rumors about me now? What's next telling people that-" I stop, "Nevermind," Randy walks by our table. As he does he winks at me and then smiles. I hope no one saw that. I guess I was wrong because Matt reaches out his hand and grabs Randy's arm. He turns him around and drags him over here in one swift move. **

"**Say what you have to say, Lilly" Matt says.**

"**What do you mean, Matt?"**

"**Tell him what you have to say about everything,"**

"**What? Have you had too much fruit punch?" I ask him, sneaking a peek at Randy in the process. Like everyone else, his head is bobbing back and forth between us. **

"**NO! I had one glass! ONE GLASS! Okay, so I had two," he admits.**

"**MATT! You know what happens when you have more than one glass!" I tell him.**

"**So? Now tell him what you want to say,"**

"**What ever do you mean?" I say, pretending not to know what he means. **

"**Don't play stupid, Lilly. You know what I mean. I can see it in your eyes. You want him to apologize for spreading rumors about you and Melina being friends again,"**

"**I can do that on my own time, Matt. I'm not stupid,"**

"**When would that be?"**

"**My arm is hurting really badly!" Randy cuts in. **

"**Oh, sorry," Matt replies, loosening the pressure, but not letting go. **

"**Matt, it's fine. I don't care," I say. **

"**You sure?"**

I nod, "I can understand where he's coming from. I mean, it's not everyday you see Melina and I talking," I reply. Even though I'd like to say that I know that Randy thought that we'd be friends by now, because he set the whole thing up, I don't. I don't need them knowing that. At least not right now.

"**I'm still sorry," Randy says. **

"**It's fine. Trust me," I say, "That day was the hardest one ever. That day, something that shouldn't have come between us, did. It was an issue where we were too powerless against it, and in the end I lost a diamond while I picked up stones. But the thing that sucks the most is when people you know become people you knew; when you can walk right past someone as if they were never a huge part of your life. You used to be able to talk for hours on the phone & now you can't even look them in the damn eye. It completely breaks your heart to know good things change; and there's nothing you can do," I feel tears well up inside me, so I get up from my chair. Matt has long since let go of Randy's arm, and he tries to stop me from walking away. Randy's hand brushes mine as he tries to stop me and a jolt of electricity shoots up my arm. But I still just walk right past him into the empty elevator. He calls my name, but the doors close, and the tears pour down my cheeks. **


	3. Chapter 3: Girls' Day

**A/N: I do not own any characters except for Lilly and Aaron. Everything is owned by WWE and Vince McMahon. If I owned these characters I would be rich, but obviously I'm not rich and I don't own them. I do not own any places either.  
**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've written. I ended up not being interested in wrestling like I was before and then I completely forgot about the story. I'm back now though! **

**Favourite and comment. Remember, no bad comments please!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Two days later (Thursday) and one day away from the party, I still haven't decided whether or not to go. After the incident Tuesday morning, I hardly left my room. Then of course, we had to leave to go to another city –Los Angeles- for two house shows, one yesterday and one this evening. Anyway, I still haven't talked to Matt and on the plane ride to New York; I hung out with Steph and Hunter and then sat by myself. Since Ashley is Matt's girlfriend, I haven't talked to her much. We do text though, but not a lot. **

**Sometimes I want to call Matt, but others I don't. I know he thinks of me as a little sister and all; but sometimes it's annoying, because I know I can fend for myself. And sometimes it goes too far, like Tuesday. **

**After breakfast on that morning, Randy called me, but I didn't answer. I turned my phone off and when I turned it back on later that night I had 13 messages -2 from Randy, 4 from Matt, 3 from Ashley, 2 from Hunter and 2 from Steph. Once I heard all the messages, I walked across the hall to Steph's room and told her that I wasn't mad at her or Hunter. They said okay and then the next hour went something like this:**

"_So, what happened this morning? You kind of freaked out…" Steph asked me. To be honest, I didn't really want to answer this question. It's mostly because I don't know what actually happened. When w__e were talking about the past, something inside of me just snapped and all I wanted to do was cry, is probably how I'd put it. I didn't really want to go into detail either, since I didn't know if Melina filled Randy in or not, which is why I said what I said. I tell Steph this, leaving out the Melina filling Randy in part. _

"_Really? You just wanted to cry? That's quite sad, sweetie," she replies. _

"_I have to agree, if I do say so myself. Which I did," Hunter says obviously trying to cheer me up._

"_Yes, I wanted to cry and I guess it's sad. Very funny, Hunter," I say, laughing at him. _

"_So, are you going to go to the party on Friday?" Steph asks. _

"_I haven't decided. Plus, it's only been, what, like 5 hours since Ash asked me?"_

"_Yeah, and what have you been doing all day? Hiding under a rock?"_

"_No, I was sleeping, and then I watched a few movies. Why?"_

"_Just wondering. What movies did you watch? Rom-coms? Horror? Drama? What?"_

"_I watched Save the Last Dance and this other movie. I forget what it's called,"_

"_Oh. Cool. Get any messages?" Hunter asks._

"_What?" I say to him. _

"_Did you get any messages on your phone?" he repeats._

"_Yeah, 13: 2 from you, 2 from Steph, 4 from Matt, and 3 from Ash," I say, leaving out the messages from Randy because all they said were 'Lilly, its Randy. Are you okay? Everyone wants to know. Call them. Oh, and I'm really sorry. Bye'. _

"_That's only 11 messages, Lilly. Who are the other ones from," he asks. _

"_Why do you care?" _

"_Because I'm your friend, and if they're bad messages, I need to know," _

_My mouth is open. I'm wondering whether or not to tell them that Randy called. Twice. He called twice. I decide to tell them. They are my best friends. _

"_Randy called me twice. He left messages both times, okay?" I turn to face the wall behind the bed. There's a silence between the three of us. _

"_Did he say something bad, Lilly?" Steph asks me, breaking the silence. I shake my head not wanting to speak, "What did he say?" _

"_Just… he apologized again and said that everyone's wondering if I'm okay and he asked if I was. He was the first one to call, around 12:30. I was asleep then though,"_

"_Oh," is all that Steph says._

"_He apologized twice? Wow, I'm quite surprised," Hunter agrees, "He told me that he knocked on your door around that time,"_

"_He did?"_

"_Yeah,"_

_We sit in silence again. I break the silence saying, "I have to go. Gotta wake up early tomorrow. Night," Then I let myself out and went to bed. _

**Even though Randy left those messages and apparently knocked on the door to my hotel, he didn't talk to me yesterday or today. He did smile at me when I walked into the airport with Steph and Hunter, clearly happy that I didn't like kill myself the day before, though. As you can probably see, he is quite a weird man. I don't get him very much. **

**Switching topics from Randy to Matt, I think about how Matt and I have never not spoken to each other for more than a day. The last time we fought was when we were in OVW and living in Louisville, Kentucky. Matt and Ashley had set me up on another blind date and I didn't want to go. I had spent basically our whole day off resting and listening to sad music. I read a bit of my book too. Then they came into my room and said that they had put me on another blind date and I snapped. I told them I didn't want to go, and that I hate ruining these nice men's livelihood with my sad life. I said I didn't like telling them that I didn't want to go on anymore dates. After that, I locked my door and didn't come out until the next morning. I apologized for freaking out at them, and in return they promised no more blind dates. **

**As if hearing my thoughts, the women's locker room door opens and Matt sticks his head in, "Lilly? Can I talk to you?" he says quietly, almost a whisper. **

"**Sure," I point to a chair, "Come in and sit down," I smile at Matt. **

"**I wanted to apologize for being so… protective. You know I think of you as my little sis, right?" he starts. See, I told you he does. **

"**I know, but sometimes you take it too far. Like Tuesday, for example,"**

"**I know, I do. And I'm really sorry about that. It's just, I knew you wanted to say something to him, and I don't know what else,"**

"**Like I said that day Matt, it's okay. I can understand where he was coming from. Me and Melina don't talk, and it's surprising to see us talk is all,"**

"**Do you forgive me?" he asks. **

"**No duh," I walk over to Matt and give him a big hug, "I'm glad this is over. Now, guess what," I ask. **

"**Me too. And what?" he replies.**

"**I've decided that I'm going to go to Melina's party tomorrow,"**

"**YAY!" he shouts, "I'm so excited for you to come!" **

**We hear footsteps walking to the door. Ashley pokes her head in, "Everything okay? I heard shouting," she asks.**

"**Yes, more than okay, amazing actually!" Matt says excited. He gives me a look that says **_am I allowed to tell her?_

"**Y****es, you can tell her Matt." I laugh, knowing Matt's about to burst with excitement. **

"**LILLY'S COMING TOMORROW! SHE'S GOING TO COME TO MELINA'S PARTY! I'M SO EXCITED! IT WILL BE YOU AND ME AND LILLY AND STEPH AND PAUL AND JEFF AND OTHERS!" he starts to jump up and down like a rabbit.**

"**MATT! Calm down!" Ashley tells Matt. He stops jumping and sits on the floor. Then she walks over to me and says, "We are going shopping tomorrow! You, Steph and me! Girls day!"**

"**Okay," **

**And just like that, everything's okay again. **

**The next morning my phone ringing awakens me. I look at the clock it's 12:00. **_**Who's calling and waking me up,**_**I think. Because I want to sleep I ignore the call. Last night was a late one. Steph, Hunter, Matt, Ashley, Jeff and I went to a bar around the corner from my house –where we were all staying- in celebration of Matt and I being friends again. We were up until around 2:00am and the last thing I want to do right now is get up. Just as I'm putting the pillow I picked up over my head, the phone rings again, "SHUT UP!" I yell at the phone. Which is quite stupid because, phones can't talk or hear. The phone stops ringing, and then rings again, "UGH! STUPID PHONE!" Just to shut up the phone I answer it. **

"**What?" I say quite angry, I didn't get any**** more sleep.**

"**It's Ash, what have you been doing since I called you the first time?" she asks.**

"**Trying to sleep. But you wouldn't stop calling, so I had to answer the phone. Why did you call me anyway? You're downstairs and you can't even walk up my stairs?" I tell her. **

"**Oh. Whoops, are you hung-over? And no, I wanted to call you," she says.**

"**No. I had like two drinks, not even. Are you?" I ask her. **

"**No. I had the same as you, sweetie. Now, the reason I called. Tonight, as you know, is Melina's party. Steph, ****you and I are going shopping and to get mani-pedi's! I already booked our appointments and Steph is ready and on the couch with me, so that leaves you. Get up and get ready, Hun!"**

"**That's tonight? Ugh, I forgot,"**

"**Yeah, that's why I called you. I figured you would have forgotten,"**

"**Whatever. I don't wanna get up," I whine. **

"**Fine. Your**** problem," She hangs up. I wonder what she means by 'Your problem' and why she said gave up so easily. **_**Whatever**__, _**I think shaking it off. I put the pillow back over my head. **

"**Time for sleep," I whisper. Just as I'm about to fall back asleep, I hear a noise. But when I look up, nothing's there, "Whatever," I whisper again. I hear more noise, but I ignore it.**

**Suddenly arms turn me around and then I'm soaking wet. Literally, freezing cold water is all in my hair and soaking my clothes. Then strong arms pick me up and bring me downstairs. Once my eyes are clear I notice it's Hunter and Matt is trailing behind us. **

"**WHAT THE FRONT DOOR! I HATE YOU GUYS! LOOK AT ME! I'M SOAKING WE****T!" I shout and then start to pout. One of the upstairs doors opens. **

"**What is all the shouting?" Jeff asks sleepily. **

"**Ask your brother," I say as I stomp upstairs to shower. **

**40 minutes later I'm all ready to go shopping. I walk downstairs with my long blonde hair in a ponytail, minimal makeup and a blue tracksuit on. **_**If I'm getting dressed up tonight, then I'm not dressing up now**__, _**I think. **

"**Now, boys. DO NOT TRASH MY HOUSE OR YOU PAY FOR EVRYTHING DAMAGED AND HOWEVER MUCH IT TAKES TO GET IT FIXED. Tha****nk you. Oh, I have that new game system you like. There are some video games downstairs too. Be home later, Love y'all!" I say.**

"**OMG," they all shout. And then they all run downstairs screaming like little girls. **

**We walk outside to my car. I sit in the driver's side with Ash in the passenger seat and Steph in the back. First of all, since it's after lunchtime and we haven't eaten yet, we go to a cafe so that we can eat lunch and talk. The cafe that we eat at is called **_**Little Brick House.**_

**Once we are seated, the girl talk starts. **

**"Okay. Lilly, what are you going to wear tonight?" Steph asks me. **

**"Yeah, a dress? A sexy dress?" Ash asks. I lower my head. They should know by now that I don't wear that stuff. I mean, even though the invitation said at the party we have to be dressed up, but not too dressy; I'm not going to wear a lacy dress. I tell them this and then wait for their reactions. **

**"Okay," they both say. **

**I'm surprised that they don't argue with me and tell me that I should. It's weird that I won't get all dressed up and sexy because I used to be like that. I used to go to parties and get drunk and get all dolled up. But now, I don't think I can do that because I don't want to give guys the wrong impression. I don't want to be that girl anymore. I used to be her, but not anymore. I'm quieter I guess. **

**The waiter walks over to our table, "My name is Luke. I will be your server today. What would you like to drink?" he asks.**

**"Uhm, Iced Tea, please," I say. **

**"Water," Steph says.**

**"Water," Ash repeats. **

**"Are you ready to order, ladies?" he questions. **

**"Uhm," I look at the others. They nod, "I'll have the Chicken Cesar Salad."**

**"Me too," Ash answers. Steph orders a Quesadilla.**

**"Okay, I will be back with your orders soon," he replies and then walks away to wait on another table. There's an awkward silence. I don't realize that I'm staring out the window at something I can't see. My thoughts are all mixed together but they keep going back to one face, and one time. It takes a while to figure out whose face it is, but I get around to it. Finally, I realize that it's the same face, but a different time. It's Randy's face. One look is pain, hurt and confusion and the other is utter surprise. The second face is the flicker of emotion before Randy's face turned into hurt and confusion again; when we were in the lobby of the hotel three days ago. **_**Oh god**__, _**I think. **_**He must have felt the flicker of electricity and the sparks when our hands touched. Great. I hate that guy. He is such a dick! Such a prude and oh so ANNOYING! He always has to insert himself into people's lives and be such a bother. I mean he sleeps with a different girl each night, ruins their lives and has a "friends-with-benefits" relationship. It's all so stupid. But then again all those times-**_

**"So... That waiter is a cutie," Ash says, breaking the silence and interrupting my thoughts.**

**"Since when do you look at other people besides Matt?" Steph questions. **

**"Dude! It's not for me! I meant for Lilly," she replies. My head turns around quite fast causing whiplash in my neck. Pain shoots though my neck, which is never good. **

**"OW!" I whisper-shout. Once I recover I turn back to Ash, "I thought we agreed to NO more blind dates, or set ups!" **

**"I know," she says, "I was just... I wanted to see if you'd turn your head for a guy. To see what would happen. To see how you'd answer."**

**"Whatever," I say, "He's not my type."**

**"LILLY! Don't be rude!" Steph cuts in. **

**I shoot her a questioning look, "What? All I'm saying is that a) He seems outgoing and b) He looks like he likes to party and c) I don't go for guys like that oh and d) he's flirting with some other girl right now****.****"**

**"Oh," Is all she says. **

**"Uh, where do you guys want to go shopping?" Ash wonders out loud.**

**"Don't know, don't really care," I say at the same time Steph says, "YAYAMO." The three of us went there a few weeks ago, and I found this really pretty outfit. I didn't buy it though, since I knew I had nothing to wear it for. I wonder if someone will bring it up. **

**"OMG! WE HAVE TO GO THERE! LILLY'S OUTFIT IS THERE!" Ash shouts.**

**I knew it. They just had to bring it up! "Uh, Ash, Shut UP! You're so loud!" I say, "Can't you just be quiet about everything? You're pissing me OFF! Just don't talk to me." No one said anything after that. Not when lunch came, not when the check came, and not when we got in my car. Nothing; it was all silence. I don't know why I did it, but I did. It's all over now. This day is about to get real interesting.. **


End file.
